De Chocolate y Ofrendas de Amistad
by Babi Baker
Summary: Después de un par de días espantosos, Ward encuentra consolación en una taza de chocolate y la ofrenda de amistad de una hacker en especial. Una especie de Tag para el 1x4 "The Well".


**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Les traigo la más nueva creación de mi musa, vino a mí ayer (a exactamente medianoche) después de ver la repetición episodio de 1x8 "The Well"****Es un poco diferente del episodio.**

**Realmente no tengo ni idea de a dónde va este capítulo, sólo espero que no sea taaaaan malo, así que…**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Soundtrack: Say Something de A Great Big World feat. ****Cristina Aguilera .**

**De Chocolate y Ofrendas de Amistad.**

Después de regresar al Autobús, Ward aún podía sentir los vestigios de los efectos de la vara de Berserker corriendo por su cuerpo, por lo que tomó su iPod, se colocó los audífonos, aumentó el volumen al máximo y se dispuso a golpear el saco de arena con toda la fuerza que le era posible.

Las palabras se arremolinaban en su cabeza, mezclándose con imágenes y recuerdos.

Recordaba a su pequeño hermano ahogándose en el pozo, escuchaba su voz rogándole por ayuda, veía el rostro de su hermano mayor con un odio renovado que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y para empeorar su situación veía el rostro dolido de Skye y Fitz en el laboratorio.

Las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos, mientras el calor de la ira, la culpa y el odio se arremolinaba en su interior, causando una presión casi insoportable en su pecho.

Respirando profundo, se detuvo, apretó los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la frente en la superficie fría del cuero.

_Contrólate Ward. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

Contuvo las ganas de gritar de frustración y siguió golpeando el saco, ahora sin ritmo alguno, sólo el pum pum desesperado de sus puños haciendo impacto en el cuero, resonando en la soledad del "gimnasio" acompañado por la respiración que escapaba en forma de pequeños jadeos de sus labios.

El rock pesado que sonaba en sus oídos ahogó cualquier ruido que pudiese haber a su alrededor, y por eso no escuchó a Skye acercarse hasta que ella apoyó una mano en su hombro.

Obedeciendo a años de entrenamiento y siguiendo sus reflejos e instintos, Ward giró con el puño alzado, golpeando a la hactivista en la mejilla, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera de costado en el suelo.

- Ow. ¿Esa es tu fuerza real o lo que queda del palito mágico? –preguntó ella una vez se hubo recuperado ligeramente del impacto.

Apoyando una mano en su mejilla herida, Skye se levantó con cuidado del suelo y se apoyó de la pared para ocultar el mareo que se había apoderado de ella.

Ward estaba demasiado sorprendido como para responder durante unos segundos y cuando al fin reaccionó, buscó rápidamente una compresa de agua fría almacenada en el pequeño refrigerador.

- Ven. Colócate esto en la cara. –le entregó la compresa y la guio al último escalón de las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso.

- Entonces… ¿Esa es tu manera de saludar a todos tus amigos o yo obtengo un tratamiento especial? –preguntó una vez el silencio se hizo un poco incómodo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –no había querido sonar tan brusco, pero poco podía hacer para mejorarlo ahora.

Skye desvió la mirada de los ojos de Ward mientras la media sonrisa que parecía estar permanentemente alojada en su rostro desaparecía.

Luchó buscando las palabras adecuadas un momento, abriendo y cerrando la boca en varias ocasiones. Finalmente decidió irse por el camino más fácil.

- Cuando me dijiste que lo único que hacía era hablar…

- Oye, ya sabes que yo no quería decir eso.

- Ya lo sé. –contestó mirándole nuevamente con una sonrisa leve y rápida- Me refería a que… -suspiró- tienes que saber que en ocasiones hablo tanto porque durante años no tuve a alguien dispuesto a escucharme y ahora que los tengo a ustedes, supongo que me emocioné un poco. Durante toda mi vida, mi voz fue callada por un sistema frío e impersonal de normas y castigos, por eso… -se interrumpió de nuevo- Intentaré ser mejor Grant. No digo que vaya a ocurrir tan rápido, he sido _esto_ –dijo señalándose a sí misma- durante mucho tiempo.

Ward la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, durante los cuales Skye empezó a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca en primer lugar.

- Olvida que dije eso. Debe ser que el golpe contra el suelo afectó mi cerebro o algo así. –sonrió nuevamente, aunque esta vez era visiblemente forzado.

- No, no. Perdona. Es que no te entendí. ¿Cambiar qué? Nadie ha pedido que cambies, eres perfecta así como eres, con tu cháchara incesante y comentarios fuera de lugar. Eres parte de este equipo y nosotros te aceptamos tal cuál como eres. No tienes que cambiar en lo absoluto.

Skye parpadeó sorprendida ante las palabras de su OS.

- Aw… el hombre lata tiene corazón después de todo. –bromeó intentando restarle importancia a la situación.

Ward sonrió para sus adentros y se levantó del escalón, ofreciéndole una mano a su novata.

- ¿Te importa si te pregunto algo? –inició Ward mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

- Dispara.

- ¿Cómo haces para que las cosas no te afecten?

- Sí me afectan, lo que pasa es que no permito que se conviertan en parte prominente de mí día a día. Y eso es algo que se gana con práctica. Si dejase que todo lo hiriente que han lanzado en mi dirección durante toda mi vida cobrase importancia, sería una amargada patética e infeliz. Sólo te afecta lo que tú permitas que te afecte.

Ward asintió y procesó sus palabras mientras Skye se preparaba un chocolate caliente.

- ¿Quieres?

- No lo sé…

- En algunas culturas el chocolate es símbolo de amistad y aceptación. –dijo sirviendo dos tazas- ¿Vas a rechazar mi amable oferta?

- Supongo que no. –dijo tomando la bebida que ella le ofrecía- ¿Y qué cultura es esa por cierto?

- Ehm… no estoy realmente segura…

- Te lo inventaste ¿Verdad? –preguntó ocultando una sonrisa con un sorbido.

- No… Bueno sí. Pero si no lo es, entonces debería serlo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato.

- Lamento haberte golpeado.

- No ha sido nada. Ya debería saber que no se debe molestar a un agente furioso, además, ya me lo compensarás de algún modo.

- Mmm… ¿Sabes qué significa eso? –preguntó Ward apoyando su chocolate en la mesa e inclinándose hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? –contestó ella imitándole.

- Que vamos a tener que trabajar en tus reflejos.

Skye dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y gruñó.

- Vaya forma de arruinar mi ofrenda de amistad.

Ward sonrió y esta vez no se ocultó tras la taza.

- Vamos novata, aprovechemos el día.

La hacker gruñó nuevamente y le quitó la taza.

- Ya no te mereces esto.

El agente sonrió para sus adentros y la siguió hasta el "gimnasio".

Con chocolate o sin chocolate, la amistad entre ellos había crecido y eso hacía la semana un poco más soportable.

**N/A 2: Okay. No estoy nada feliz con este fic, pero teniendo en cuenta que actualmente es la una y media, y que mi musa no va a dejarme en paz hasta que lo publique, voy a dejarlo así. **

**Siempre suya, Babi. **


End file.
